Loving Rain
by luckyinugirl
Summary: Joey finally expresses his feelings to Seto Kaiba who surprisingly returns them. Yaoi Romance, Rated M for a major reason. It's like my second time trying so please be nice about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Sort of got the idea from the song Died in Your Arms Tonight. Such a great song :)**

The gang was tired of Kaiba and their friend insulting each other every time they saw one another. It was annoying and Joey would never ignore the CEO no matter what they did to persuade him. Sighing, the smallest of the group, Yugi, decided to finally leave the two and walked away. _'Let's hope Joey doesn't do something he might regret.'_ The others were close behind as the yelling got quieter.

"I'm glad it's quiet but do you think it's okay to just walk away and not stop them?" Tristan spoke up, his eyes filled with concern as he looked back over his shoulder at the fading young men.

"We've seen them argue so many times it's obvious how it's going to go down: they'll continue throwing insults at each other then Joey gets angry and tries to punch Kaiba only to be beaten to it first. Finally, Joey will lay there growling as Kaiba mocks him one more time and walks away." Tea smirked at her two male friends. The boys just looked at each other, unsure if that was really going to be what happened this time. A loud crack rang in the sky, forcing the three to look up into the now cloudy sky.

"Great… It's about to rain." Tristan muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets before making a run for it towards his house. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! I've got homework to do!" he waved back to them just as the rain came pouring down.

Yugi and Tea stood there, shielding themselves as best they could before finally going their separate ways. "See ya, Tea!"

* * *

"Listen," the CEO began turning "I don't have time to stand here all day and insult you. I would love to but I can't afford to get sick." He could hear the mutt mumble something angrily towards him. "What was that, mutt?" Kaiba swiftly turned.

Soaking wet, Joey trembled in anger, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead, nearly covering his amber eyes. "I said… I – I won't let you get away."

The brunette saw something in the blonde's eyes that he couldn't pinpoint. He tilt his head to the right slightly, causing the rain to drip from his hair. With his hands in his trench coat, he took a hesitant step forward. "What are you talking about?"

"Fuck." Joey collapsed to his knees, grinning as he tried covering his face with a hand. "Why do you care? You'll just laugh it off!"

"Probably. But I'd still like to know so we can get out of the rain."

The blonde's head shot up, his eyes bright as he stood. "Fine. I'll show you instead just so I can piss you off!" he saw the confusion on Kaiba's face but stormed up to the brunette anyway.

He froze as Joey took him by his face, noting how soft the blonde's hands were. _'What is he doing?'_ Kaiba couldn't move the moment he felt lips on his. He couldn't even think properly as rough lips softly took his first kiss. It felt like it had lasted an eternity but in reality had actually lasted a few seconds. He wanted to be angry but he couldn't. He wanted more. He wanted to have more of those amazing lips but all he could do was stare. "S – Seto?" That sweet Brooklyn accent broke him from his trance quickly.

Joey didn't have time to react before the CEO jumped him, pulling him in for another kiss. "I need more…" he breathed in the blonde's left ear, forcing him to moan softly. _'I should walk away but he's so god damn hot - .'_ The blonde was completely lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was being dragged back to the Kaiba mansion until they had entered the main hall.

"Nothing on your end either?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"No. Maybe his phone got wet?" Tristan replied, trying to answer a math question.

"Didn't it ring though?" the violet eyed boy responded thoughtfully. "And if it got wet, it wouldn't be working properly."

"Well we can't go check on him. His dad is a major drunk and doesn't allow any of us over." Tristan sighed in defeat. "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow. And besides, the rain isn't letting up anytime soon."

Yugi nodded unconsciously before hanging up and continuing to think about the well being of his best friend. _'Please be okay, Joey.'_

* * *

Gripping Seto's shoulders tightly, he gasped lightly as he felt a hand quickly unbutton his jeans. "Oh God…" he whispered as they were forcefully tugged off, one of his hands held above his head before he switched their positions. "My turn." He slid a hand up Kaiba's shirt, running it up his smooth chest as he arched his back.

The brunette weakly pulled his shirt off with the help of the blonde. _'Why? Why am I doing this?'_ He watched as Joey took the last of his clothing off before asking him permission to kiss him. "You don't need to ask." Seto breathed.

Kissing the brunette's lips gently, Joey took off the other's pants and underwear, knowing Kaiba didn't care the same way he did. _'I'm just torturing myself…'_ but he couldn't stop. He had loved Seto Kaiba for a few years and it hurt whenever they argued or when Kaiba called him names. He always felt like crying in front of him.

His breathing became labored as the blonde above him kissed him feverishly. He moaned loudly, begging Joey to finally penetrate him.

He felt… groggy as he carefully opened his eyes to the sound of his phone going off nearby. He felt someone move next to him and he quickly sat up, his heart beating out of his chest as he looked around the room. _'Shit!'_ His amber eyes took in the two pairs of clothes lying on the floor, the familiar trench coat bringing back memories from the night before. Joey felt tears run down his cheeks but wiped them away when his phone went off again. Leaning over the edge, he reached for his jeans to grab his phone from his pocket.

"Do you know what time it is, Tristan?" he whispered harshly.

"Geez, bro, we were worried about you." Tristan surrendered. "And what's up with the whispering? Did your dad punish you for being late?"

"No…" Joey looked over towards Seto with a small smile. "But I'm gonna have to deal with him when I do get home. He's going to kill me for sure but I don't mind."

"Joey, you're freaking me out bud. Why do you sound so happy? We left you alone with Kaiba yesterday and you weren't happy at all."

"I have to go." Joey quickly hung up before sitting back on the bed. "Shit… what the hell do I do now?" He turned when he felt Seto shift again, just in time to see him roll off the bed.

"What happened?" the brunette looked around, his blue eyes landing on the blonde.

"You fell off… that's it." Joey bit his bottom lip slightly, trying his hardest not to kiss him as he got back on the bed. "I knew I should've walked away." He muttered.

For the second time, Seto tilt his head, looking absolutely adorable. "Why is that?" He didn't regret last night's activities. Was Wheeler regretting all of it?

"How much do you care about me?" Tears once again fell from Joey's eyes. "I didn't want any of this if you don't care at all; if you just used me for pleasure! I was hurting myself the entire time if you were so I need to know so I can get over you!" he yelled.

Forcing the blonde against the wall, Kaiba smiled. "I'm glad to finally know my feelings are returned." His voice was soft and kind as a few tears rolled down his face.

A knock came at Seto's bedroom door, interrupting Joey. "Who is it?" Kaiba demanded lightly.

"A Mr. Yugi Mutou and Mr. Tristan Taylor with Ms. Tea Gardner are waiting for you in the living room. They are here for Mr. Wheeler, sir." The butler responded.

Joey sighed annoyingly while slipping his pants on. "I'll be right down." He stretched before looking over at Kaiba. "What?" the brunette's bed head and slumped shoulders nearly made Joey laugh. "You look like a kicked puppy. Don't worry," he smiled. "I'm not leaving yet. I promise."

"Good." Seto whispered before slipping his pants on as well and heading downstairs.

* * *

"So what happened to your shirts and you want to explain why you weren't answering your phone last night, Joey?" Tristan started to interrogate.

"Maybe we should have worn our shirts down…" Seto whispered to Joey who just nodded nervously before responding. "I didn't know you called. Sorry. I would've answered but I was thinking on my way here."

"Since when do you think? And why the hell did you even stay here? We thought you hated each other!" Tea demanded, glaring at Kaiba who didn't look her way.

"Calm down Tea," Yugi faced her. "The storm was pretty bad last night and Kaiba's place was closer than Joey's was so Seto was just being nice."

Joey took a step back as a blush formed which didn't go unnoticed by Tristan. "Then explain why he's blushing!"

Joey grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Seto, how the heck do we tell them?" He placed his head into his hands. "They might laugh or hate us!"

The brunette smiled at the use of his first name and removed his lover's hands. "They could never hate or laugh at you. They might hate me except Yugi but I'm used to it."

"But I don't want them to hate you anymore! Sure, you were kind of a jerk but so was I! I used to bully Yugi all the time until he stood up for me, calling me his friend. After that, I decided to change and start acting like one! It wasn't easy but I learned quickly thanks to him. I'm sure he can help you out too. I'll be there every step of the way as well." Joey grinned before kissing a shocked Seto's cheek.

"So how's school been going, Mokuba?" Tea asked calmly as she and the others sat patiently on the couch with the preteen.

"It's going. Nothing new. Hey, did you guys eat yet?" the raven haired boy asked tiredly, receiving a 'no' before standing and heading to the kitchen.

"We were worried about Joey that - ." Tristan froze as did the other three hungry people.

"I was feeling so upset earlier that I forgot to ask how your ass was feeling… I mean I wasn't exactly gentle last night. It was your first time though so I should've been careful…" Joey whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

The brunette leaned in, whispering "Are you saying you aren't a virgin?"

The blonde's face burned bright red as he swallowed. "Course I am! I was kinda forced to learn. I'll explain some day. I promise." Like last night, he grabbed Seto's face and kissed him softly, both their eyes closing this time.

"Ahem!" Tea cleared her throat, forcing the two love birds apart.

The two turned their heads towards the interruption. Joey scratched the back of his head nervously while kicking the tile floor and Seto glared straight at Tristan who glared back. "Do you two have something to tell us?" the brown spike haired teen grit.

Joey's face turned even redder as he didn't look at anyone and played with his hands nervously. "I – It's not like it's been going on for awhile." He mumbled. "It actually started last night."

"If you have a problem with it, you can speak to me about it. Leave Joey out of it." Seto spoke protectively.

"Just calm down, both of you!" Yugi almost yelled. "There's no reason to be angry!"

"Yugi's right." Mokuba stepped up.

But Tristan ignored them. He wanted to know how his friend and enemy could argue one day and end up together the next. It didn't make sense. "Explain how you, Joey, who always complained about him and called him names would end up with him. Just tell me, please?"

Carefully picking his words, the blonde opened his mouth. "Well, to be honest, I've never actually hated Seto. It's really the opposite." He stepped back again when he saw Tristan's pissed off face. "I've only been mean to him because I never thought he'd… love me… back. But last night I sort of wouldn't let him leave and then I…" Joey didn't dare grab Kaiba's hand, no matter how much he wanted to. He didn't want to piss off Tristan any further "kissed him and soon found myself back here. At first I thought I was hurting myself but turns out he cares about me just as much as I care about him." He smiled, glad to have someone that loved him, but it was quickly wiped away when a punch landed on his cheek, knocking him back into his lover's arms.

"So you pretty much lied to us since we first met him!?" Tristan was now being held by Yugi and Mokuba who were struggling.

Seto, shaking with rage, helped Joey stand up. "It's not like he could exactly tell you. Would you laugh at him if he did?" The only reason he hadn't beaten Tristan was because he was tending to the blonde's forming bruise.

"It _is_ kind of funny that you are together and I suppose I would have laughed hearing him say he loved you if he told us three years ago. But it's not completely funny now. It makes me even more pissed off that he kept it from us." Tristan calmed down.

 _'So much for breakfast.'_ Joey winced at the light pressure on his face. Looking up at Seto, he smiled softly. _'Maybe breakfast isn't ruined… I know one 'meal' I can still have.'_ He giggled, gaining everyone's attention.

Seto grinned. "And what's so funny?"

"Just a thought about breakfast that only you're allowed to know." The blonde devilishly smiled back.

It was completely silent in the kitchen, signaling for the two to continue. "And would you like to tell me what's for breakfast?"

Joey slammed the CEO on the counter. "I think I'd rather show you." His hands slid up the other's sides carefully, forcing a small hiss from the brunette.

"Bedroom?" "Bedroom." Joey quickly responded, forgetting his friends were still somewhere in the house.

* * *

"Remind me when we get back to your place Yugi to clean my eyes out with soap." Tea shivered.

"You and Tristan are so negative towards those two today…" Yugi stated, standing in Mokuba's room near the kitchen.

"Think about it." Tea angrily said. "Your best friend kept something from us, making us believe he actually hated Kaiba when he really loves him. Aren't you mad?"

"No." Yugi smiled at Tristan and Tea. "I'm happy for them. Plus we don't have to deal with their arguing. It's like Kaiba said, Joey didn't tell us because he didn't want us laughing at him."

"I read my brother's journal and I was surprised to find it was filled with his and Joey's fights. He sometimes wrote how he hated arguing with him and said he just wanted to get along. I figured he wanted to be friends but I never expected this. I was shocked last night when Seto brought Joey here, holding his hand, but I didn't ask about it. He said that the storm was bad so he made Joey come here." Mokuba sat on his king sized bed.

"Whatever." Tristan finally spoke up. "Since they're together now, I can't wait to see how Kaiba's fan girls will react at school." He grinned causing Yugi to worry.

 _'He has a point. They'll go after Joey for 'taking' Seto from them. I should go warn them now so they can figure out what to do when Monday arrives.'_ Yugi left the room in search of the two teens.

His father's ringtone went off again but he ignored it again. Joey was to caught up in the blue eyes staring into his to bother answering it. He knew he was in trouble when his father called.

 _'Who keeps calling him?'_ The CEO ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "You gonna answer that?" Joey shook his head no.

"It's just my dad. He's gonna yell at me like he always does but I think this time it's going to be worth it." He smiled before capturing the brunette's lips in a sloppy kiss.

Yugi took light breaths as he made his way to Seto Kaiba's room, having to ask for directions from a maid on his way to the stairs. _'The third door on the left. Should I be straightforward about it?'_ He ascended the marble stairs slowly, gripping the railing tightly. _'I know I can't apologize for Tristan's actions earlier but I can at least tell them what Tea and Tristan said and definitely warn them about Kaiba's fan girls.'_ He stopped at the top of the steps. "I'll obviously knock first and say it's me. Then I'll wait until someone answers the door." He whispered to himself as a butler passed him.

"It wouldn't be wise to interrupt them now, sir." Yugi turned his head to see the butler looking at him. "The Master advised all of the staff last night to leave him and Mr. Wheeler alone until he said so. Your friends wouldn't shut up so I told Mr. Kaiba you were all here." Yugi whispered a small 'sorry' before the old servant continued on his way.

He could hear _something_ as he continued slowly walking down the hall, the sound getting louder. He shivered as a loud groan reached his ears. _'I should head back and wait…'_ Yugi heard a cry and covered his ears. _'Yeah, I'm definitely going back downstairs.'_ He turned on his heel and ran down the stairs as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Joey decided that since he had been on top last night, that Seto should top this time. And he had made the right decision. The blonde had never expected the CEO to be amazing on his first try. Well, truth be told, last night had also been Joey's first but he only knew what to do from his father forcing him to watch. He could barely breathe as Seto hit his sweet spot continuously; the brunette's blue eyes bright with passion. He could tell by the hot, short breath on his collarbone that Seto was either reaching his end or he was exhausted. Both most likely as Joey dug into the sheets as he finally came after one last hit to his spot. It wasn't long after that his lover followed. "I'm tired again…"

Kaiba grinned happily as he moved the blonde's bangs from drooping eyes. "Then go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." He watched as Joey finally closed his amber eyes before moving off the bed, his face set into a frown and eyes determined.

"Love you." Joey whispered, knowing Kaiba had climbed off the bed before he fell into a deep sleep.

The CEO simpered at the words before proceeding to dress. "Love you too." He wore a simple blue t-shirt and light blue jeans. Looking back once more at his sleeping puppy, he exited the room and strolled down the hallway in quick strides. _'Those two are getting a major talking to when I get down there.'_ He nearly ran down the steps as his anger was getting the best of him.

* * *

Yugi had been standing near the stairs, trying desperately to get the sounds out of his head, when someone nearly ran passed him in a blur. He looked up to see Kaiba, obviously angry, speed walking towards the kitchen before pausing in midstep. "Um, Kaiba?"

The brunette spun around to see Joey's best friend staring at him. "Where are those two _friends_ of yours?" he demanded, trying to calm down somewhat. Joey wouldn't like it if he yelled at the only friend who didn't mind them being together.

"Mokuba's room… but before you go yell at them, I have to warn you now." He noticed he had gained Kaiba's full attention. "Your fans might attack Joey for stealing you from them. So how are you guys going to tell everyone? And also, Tristan and Tea are still mad that Joey didn't tell us how he really felt about you." Yugi spoke as calmly as he could though his body was slightly shaking.

"We haven't talked about it. In fact, it didn't even cross my mind. But thanks for telling me." The CEO said softly before making his way to his brother's room.

"You don't have to be so cruel to them!" Mokuba shouted angrily at the two.

"I don't care what you say or do! Joey's a good for nothing bastard!" Tristan yelled back, not noticing Tea slightly flinch.

"I'm curious to know how he's a good for nothing." A cold and sharp voice cut in.

Tea froze while Tristan gave the brunette a black look. "If he's gonna keep secrets from us, then he's a good for nothing!" the pointed brunette grit.

Kaiba glared back at him. "Doesn't everyone have the right to keep secrets? I'm sure you have secrets of your own." His little brother silently walked out of the room and shut the door. "If you can't accept the fact that we're together, then either stay out of his life or explain the real reason you're so angry."

"We don't want him to get hurt!" Tea blurt out, receiving a hard look from her friend and an unbelieving stare from the CEO.

"What makes you think I'd hurt him?"

"We have a hard time believing that you actually love him. You two have fought constantly. He'd always be pissed off for about an hour after you would call him a mutt or punch him when he'd annoy you. Plus, you would always tell him he was nothing or a third rate duelist that had no chance of beating him." Tristan sighed, his eyes focused on the carpeted floor.

Seto felt his anger deflate as regret over took him. "You have a point. But I never intended to be so mean. I had always carefully picked my words but instead hateful and cruel words came out. I suppose I never tried hard enough to say what I wanted but pain seemed to always fill my head when I saw him. I haven't even apologized to him yet for everything I did."

Tea visibly relaxed. "We'll apologize to Joey later today."

Seto just nodded before leaving the room to head back up to Joey. _'I know he won't forgive me immediately. I might have to earn it but I'll do whatever it takes.'_

* * *

Joey sat up slowly, the sound of his father's ringtone constantly annoying him. He knew he hadn't been asleep for long; Seto's side of the bed was still warm. Grumbling as he grabbed his phone off the floor, he hissed a bit as his ass immediately felt like it was on fire. _'I don't think I'll be able to walk for a couple days.'_ He grinned before answering the phone. "Hello?"

It was silent for a second before his old man began yelling in his ear. "Where the hell are you, you little shit?! I've called you repeatedly and you didn't answer once!"

Glaring hatefully at the gray carpet, Joey said "I stayed the night with someone. I'm sorry for not picking up."

"Just you wait! When you get back here you're in for the beating of a lifetime!" he hung up, leaving Joey to continue sitting there, clenching his phone. _'I won't give that monster the pleasure of seeing my pain! I don't care what he does to me! All of it will be worth it!'_ He stood, picking up his shirt angrily and throwing it on.

"Joey?" the blonde looked up, relaxing a bit at seeing Kaiba's face. "Are you mad that I didn't keep my promise?"

Sighing heavily, Joey looked down. "No. I'm not mad at you. I'm just angry at my father. I have to go home but I'll try to be back in a few days. I know I'll see you at school but my dad's not very happy with me right now." He felt gentle arms wrap around his waist, pulling him in to the other's chest.

"I see…" Seto breathed in Joey's calming scent and said quietly "I'm sorry… for being so mean to you."

Joey's amber eyes widened before turning. "Don't sweat it. And besides I was also mean to you so I guess we're even." He gave a sad smile. "No matter how much I want to stay, I have to get going." He leaned in and gave his lover a deep and passionate kiss. "I'll see you most likely on Tuesday." He headed to the bedroom before stopping and looking back. He memorized every part of the room, staring into Seto's blue eyes a moment longer. He saw the love that the CEO held for him before finally walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran down the stairs, his ass still on fire causing him to nearly trip. _'God damn! Maybe I should let him top instead of taking turns.'_ Joey tripped on the second to last step when he heard Yugi call his name. Looking up, he saw his friends standing there near the living room seeming nervous. "I don't have time to talk!" He jumped up but stormed up to them anyway. "But you have to swear not to tell Seto about my dad!" The blonde growled.

It was mostly directed towards Tristan who just scratched the back of his head before nodding. He knew everything that Joey's dad did to him but no matter what, Joey wouldn't let him help him. All he could do now was watch his friend run out the door and curse as he took in the cloudy sky. _'I remember when he tried lying to me when he came to school one day with a black eye… he said it was from a jerk who hated his guts, which I guess is partially true, but his dad is more than a jerk; he's an alcoholic and blames Joey for everything that went wrong in his life.'_

* * *

"I waited for an hour after you finally picked up to get back here!" his old man slammed him against the door, making Joey wince when his head hit none to gently. "I needed more whiskey and where the hell were you? At some stranger's house!" he punched his son in the stomach before throwing him across the room.  
Joey felt the screen crack as he crashed into the TV. He fell to his hands and knees as his father neared him. "He's a classmate. He refused to let me come home and dragged me to his place." It was half the truth. Kaiba was a classmate but Joey had been out of it when he was taken to the mansion. His father stood above him and laughed before grabbing him by his left arm. "Who the fuck would ever associate themselves with a bastard like you?" Joey was forced to his feet as he cringed at the harsh words. _'My friends and Seto...'_ he nearly smiled but the feel of his father grabbing ahold of his shoulder forced the blonde to frown before pain caused him to gasp and cry out in pain before being punched in the stomach again.  
"If you're ever late again I'll kill you!" He dragged Joey by his blonde hair across the carpet. All that the blonde could do was grit his teeth at the pain in his back. He didn't know why it hurt so much but he'd find out when he got to his room. "And since you weren't here to cook dinner or breakfast, you don't get to eat tonight or at all tomorrow. You're only allowed to come out to cook for me. Are we clear, boy?" The older man released his son who nodded.

Joey waited until his father had slammed his bedroom door before painfully standing and walking to his mirror. After struggling to remove his shirt with one hand, he gave a sad smile as he stared at his beat-up body. A couple bruises on his stomach, a dislocated shoulder which was quickly beginning to swell, and deep cuts in his back that were bleeding. "At least it's not as bad as I had thought it'd be." He whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks and he turned to look out his window, smiling as he saw the rain. "I guess you know how I feel too." He just stood there for nearly an hour when his phone vibrated in his side pocket.  
It was Tristan calling him; probably wanting to check on him. "Hello?"

 _"What did that bastard do to you now?"_

Smirking, Joey said "I guess you want me to get to the point like usual?"

 _"You won't let me help you get out of there so the only thing I can do is ask what happened!"_

"Thanks buddy. To be honest, I'm going to need your help this time. My father dislocated my shoulder and my back is bleeding, but he won't let me leave until Monday morning. So early on Monday, I'll meet you behind the school." Before Tristan could respond, a bang from the blonde's father forced him to hang up.

* * *

Monday came faster than Joey had expected but he was happy. He quickly made his father his usual bacon and scrambled eggs before heading back to his room to change. It was obvious that changing took longer than usual due to his shoulder, but he had managed. By the time he was done, it was seven o'clock. He didn't need to worry about his jeans or putting on his sneakers. He had worn them since he'd gotten back, and he was glad he had kept them on. He would have had to go barefoot to the school. And sure, he'd had quite a bit of trouble getting his black hoodie on, but it had only taken at least ten minutes. He grabbed his only baseball cap and quickly ran out the front door.

 _'Tristan's not going to be happy with me when he sees my face...'_ Joey kept his head down as he passed a few people who were out for their morning exercise, his black hood helping more than his cap. A few times he'd stop, the pain in his shoulder caused from running, but he had made it to the school. Running to the back like he and Tristan were meeting, he took a breath of fresh air, relaxing at the sight of only seeing his friend.

Sighing heavily, the spike haired teen dropped his bag and told the blonde to sit who happily did so. "Hold still. This might hurt." Tristan noticed his friend's confused face but continued. He took hold of Joey's left arm and bent it quickly, forcing a scream from him. Tristan pulled the arm out carefully, taking note that the blonde didn't have a shirt on underneath. "Sorry about that but I didn't know how else I'd get it out." He received a glare from underneath the cap, but he didn't see it.

"You could've warned me. God, that hurts!" Joey hissed grabbing hold of his shoulder before Tristan removed the rest of his hoodie. In his pain, he had forgotten about his face, so when he saw his buddy staring, he looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. He did this after you had called. Because of my shoulder, I hadn't been able to cook dinner fast enough, so he punched me then yesterday he split my nose for not cooking his breakfast fast enough. But then he just punched me for lunch and dinner. I got up early this morning and made him breakfast, so I was able to avoid getting punched again."

Anger setting in, Tristan grabbed Joey's shoulder again and immediately set it back in place forcing an even louder scream and tears to form from him. "Turn around." He ignored his friend's tears and grabbed the medical kit from his back pack. He heard the whimpers as he took out disinfectant and bandages. "If you don't leave that place, I will tell Kaiba. Promise or no promise. He needs to know about this."

"You know I can't tell him!" Joey yelled before biting his tongue as the disinfectant stung for a few minutes. Breathing heavily, he continued speaking. "I don't like seeing Seto so angry. And I know he won't just be angry at my father, he'll be angry at me!" He wiped at his falling tears as Tristan quickly bandaged his back.

"If you tell him today, he won't be as mad. In fact, he probably won't even yell. I didn't tell him, but I told Yugi and Tea. Now turn around again. I'm nearly out of disinfectant but I have enough to take care of your nose."

Joey didn't move though. For some reason, he felt dizzy, so he calmly said, "Hey, I don't feel too good. Can you call him for me?" He laughed before blacking out.

"Shit!" Tristan yelled as he pulled the blonde into his arms. Why did he blackout all of a sudden? Did he do something wrong while helping bandage him? Was something keeping Joey going? Tristan decided he'd think about this later. He had to get him to a hospital. He immediately pulled out his phone and dialed 911, saying that he needed an ambulance quickly at Domino High School. He'd have to wait five minutes but that was enough time to call his friends. He noticed it was 7:59 and teachers were finally arriving, but he went on to call Yugi. "Yugi!" He shouted into the phone, causing a few teachers who had ran towards them to jump. "Meet me at the hospital." Yugi asked why but Tristan didn't have time to explain. "Just do it and bring Tea!" He hung up and waited only a few seconds before the EMT's pulled up, the teachers moving aside.

Two of them took the blonde from Tristan's arms and placed him on a gurney while another two hooked him up to an IV and pushed the gurney back into the ambulance. Standing, Tristan headed to his bike and followed after them quickly. _'If Yugi called Kaiba about this, he'd better not be angry at Joey.'_

* * *

When Yugi and Tea had arrived, Joey had already been placed in a room and quickly looked over. Tristan understood why they took so long to get there though so he wasn't pissed. Well he was pissed but not at any of his friends or even Seto Kaiba. He was pissed at Joey's father for depriving him of food for nearly two days as well as not letting him go to the bathroom and for beating on him. He opened his mouth to tell his two friends what had happened but Kaiba and Mokuba had burst into the waiting room, breathing heavily. "Did you two run here? Why didn't you just drive?"

But Seto just brushed off the questions and asked worriedly "How is he?"  
"How'd you know it was Joey? I didn't even tell Yugi." Tristan looked at the short teen who just lightly laughed.

"I'm guessing he assumed it was him from the way you yelled in the phone at him." Mokuba spoke up before repeating his brother's question.

"He was acting sort of normal when I was taking care of him but then when he said he couldn't tell you," Tristan stared at the CEO "I'm guessing his body couldn't take any more pain and he collapsed. Anyway, the doctor should be out in a minute to tell us what happened."

"What couldn't he tell me?" Kaiba slightly glared at Tristan and his other friends.  
"Figures Joey would be right... and I told him you probably won't be as mad. Plus, I promised him I wouldn't tell you, but I have no choice. I was the only one who knew for a long time that his dad was beating him. He wouldn't let me get him out of there. I called him nearly three hours after he got home, and it sounded like he was smiling but I don't know why. He never does when he tells me what his father did." He sighed and continued. "His father ended up dislocating his shoulder and his back was bleeding from something. He wasn't allowed to leave until this morning. When I saw him, he was in worse condition than what he'd said. I'll let you see for yourself, but he didn't want you to know because he said you'd be angry at him." Tristan turned away before hearing someone clear their throat.

Everyone looked over and saw a doctor standing there, watching them closely. "Mr. Wheeler's awake for now. I advise only one person seeing him at a time. He's not exactly in his right mind at the moment. We asked him if he knew where he was, and he said the hospital. When we asked if he knew why and he said yes because it was all worth it in the end. He started smiling and whispered it was worth it after all of Friday night and Saturday morning." The doctor sighed and asked who was going to see him. No one even needed to say a word as Seto responded upsettingly. "I will." He breathed and followed Joey's doctor.

* * *

Joey's smile faded as he felt his bladder empty without his permission. He was angry, and he quickly sat up removing the heavy white blankets from his legs. Growling at the sight of the catheter, he wasn't thinking as he grabbed it and yanked it out. "Fuck!" He yelled as pain ran through his dick. Moving to stand, he felt something lightly pull. Looking behind him, he saw a small tube running from him to a medium sized bag filled with nothing. Following the tube up his way, he felt a plastic mask covering his mouth. "I don't need this either!" He yelled and ripped it off before standing, taking hold of the IV stand. The blonde understood why he needed the IV but not the catheter or breathing mask. He began walking to the door, looking down at his feet to make sure he wouldn't trip over the line connecting him to it until he stopped at the feel of his bladder again. He immediately plopped down on the cold tile just as it released again. "Goddamnit!" He sat there in his own urine, waiting for a nurse to enter and help him. He began crying as he realized he was stupid for getting angry about the catheter that he had obviously needed.

"Mr. Wheeler! Are you trying to kill yourself?" At the call of his name and the demanding question, Joey stopped crying and stared at his doctor confusingly. "Kill... myself?" He stared a bit longer, sniffing before sneezing at the disgusting smell of his pee. Anger got to him again and he began shouting. "Why the fuck would I want to kill myself? Are you nuts!? I have people I love and care about! So I don't know why you think I'd want to fucking kill myself!"

"How's your breathing?" The doctor walked passed him. Joey didn't get what he meant until he finally went to take a deep breath and began coughing. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt dizzy again until the mask was placed against his face quickly. "Better?" He was asked. The blonde nodded before being told someone would be in to help him back in bed and a new catheter. He just sat there until he saw his brunette standing in the doorway.

"Seto!" Joey was glad but also scared to see him again. But he didn't move a muscle as his lover strode up to him. "I... I..."

Seto just smiled lightly and placed a gentle hand on blonde hair. "I promise I'm not mad. Tristan told me everything even though he said he swore not to. I didn't make him tell but he was worried. I am curious however." He frowned, removing his hand.

Joey stared once again at Seto's face, wondering why he looked upset. "What are you curious about? I promise to answer as best I can."

"Why do you think that it was all worth it? Being with me was worth getting abused? Why?"

"Remember when I told you my dad was gonna yell but it was gonna be worth it?" Joey slightly blushed before continuing on. "Well, I figured he wasn't going to just yell at me when I got home but I didn't care. Because even though he tried putting me down and beat me, I knew I'd get through all of it because I'm finally with you." He didn't want to let Seto see his tears, but it was impossible now. "I took all the pain because I was happy that I had you to think of to help me get through it all. But when I met up with Tristan, I said I didn't want to tell you because you'd not only be mad at my dad, you'd be mad at me. And I don't like seeing you angry. It kind of hurts." He stared at the floor, worried what Seto was going to say.

"I guess we're a lot alike after all. Stubborn and stupid. Not to mention we get angry fast." The brunette leaned in and kissed his blonde's forehead who responded with "I guess so."

"Can you stay for the whole week with me?" Joey tried cuddling into the crook of his brunette's neck.

Seto laughed. "I would but I highly doubt I'm allowed. And I thought you'd want to see your friends. Plus the doctor said only one of us is allowed to see you at a time. I would abuse my power but then I'd be a major dick."

"But you've only been here for like twenty minutes." Joey whined before a light knock interrupted them.

"We're here to take care of Joey Wheeler and a few other things." Seto watched as three women and four men entered the room. He looked up as one of the women approached him. "I'm sorry but we're going to have to ask you to leave. It'll just be for a half hour. We have to put him under for the new catheter."

At first, Seto was hesitant but he knew Joey needed them to help so he whispered to the blonde that he'd be back tomorrow after school, which was returned with a mumbled word that sounded like 'really?', then he finally gave his tired looking blonde a kiss and sadly stood, watching the nurses carefully stand him up before a nurse shut the door on him.

"Well?" Mokuba looked at his somewhat smiling brother who finally responded with a brighter smile.

"He'll live. But when he was yelling at the doctor, I took a peek inside. I watched on as the doctor calmly stood there and waited a moment for Joey to stop yelling. He asked him how his breathing was and it's obvious that Joey didn't know from his confused expression, but he suddenly started coughing and the doctor gave him the breathing mask he'd been wearing." He received worried looks from everyone before continuing. "I don't know what caused it, but it seems that when Joey gets angry, he has trouble breathing. He sat on the floor as we spoke about the little problem we had and we're all good. You won't be able to see him for a half hour though. The nurses have to replace the catheter that he removed and from the smell I picked up... I'm guessing they're going to have to change his gown and clean up the mess he made." Seto noticed an evil smile spread across Tristan's lips.

"Now I have something to hold against him when he finally gets released from the hospital." The smile disappeared quickly as Tristan looked thoughtfully at his friend's boyfriend. "So when is Joey allowed out?" All Kaiba did was shake his head before saying he had to head to school and collect Joey's schoolwork for the entire week.  
"If you want to stay here until he wakes up, you can, Mokuba. But call Roland when you're done." He was almost to the front doors when he paused, looking back at Yugi. "And I promise not to hurt anyone without my puppy's permission."

* * *

"I'm guessing one of us should ask when Joey can be released." Tea spoke up after the CEO was gone. She noticed Mokuba wasn't in the waiting room and it seemed Yugi had noticed as well.  
"Where did Mokuba go?" Yugi looked at his two friends who just shrugged and kicked their feet, waiting patiently for their blonde friend to wake up. He sighed before turning away to head to the drink machine.

"Did you think it was a bit weird to hear Seto call Joey his puppy?" Yugi jumped at the sound of Mokuba's voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Yugi smiled before thinking about his question. "Kaiba used to call him mutt all the time so hearing your brother say that is a tad strange, but I suppose it fits."

"I asked the doctor after my brother left when Joey can leave. He said if Joey stays in bed and doesn't attempt to move a lot, then he'll be out in a week or so." Mokuba frowned slightly as did Yugi.

"I shouldn't be asking at a time like this but what do you think your brother's fan girls will do if they hear he visited 'the rude and ugly dog'?"

"Seto's going to have to confront all of them about their relationship and I know most won't be happy. But we should wait until Joey's all better to bring it up." Replied the younger Kaiba brother before looking at the time and smiling. "He's going to wake up soon! We should head back to the waiting room."

He felt murderous as he neared the school. He didn't have a grudge against anyone there so why was he feeling this way now? He looked down at his watch. Only 9:37. He sighed heavily and thought of boring his day was going to be without Joey and his friends around until later, well, his puppy's friends will be there later. All he had to do was get the blonde's work for the week, plus whatever else he thought Joey might need from his locker. He slipped into the school, his black sneakers barely making a sound as he headed to the main office. 'Sneakers?' the CEO looked down at his shoes to see sneakers instead of his usual fancy brown shoes. "He's really rubbed off on me in the last few days, hasn't he?" He whispered to no one in particular. Shaking his head of any awful thoughts, he proceeded into the office and asked to see the principal.

She just nodded, and he headed in only to see something he didn't want to. The principal was banging some woman against his desk, both half naked and completely oblivious to Seto Kaiba's presence. Practically laughing and scaring the hell out of the two, he continued standing there, realizing that the woman in front of him must've been Joey's mother. As far as Kaiba could tell, she had light brown hair and amber eyes. "Your son was right about you. You are awful!" He received a glare from the principal, but he turned around and gave them a couple minutes to pull up their pants.

"What the hell do you want so early in the morning? I know you're a busy man but for Christ's sake give a guy some privacy!" The old man yelled as Joey's mother stood to the side embarrassingly.

Walking up to the desk but not daring to touch it, Kaiba grinned and his light blue eyes were full of a glint that told the principal it was a demand. "I have a message I need you to give to the Seto Kaiba president. I'm sure she and the rest of my fans will be more than happy." His grin widened when he saw the old man visibly gulp, fear in his green eyes. "Tell them it'll be a month from today. It's to be held in the auditorium. I'm just giving a tiny speech is all so it's just going to be a few minutes. And if it's a little longer, then I'll serve detention for a month." The principal looked shocked but didn't say a word as Kaiba walked out quickly to gather up Joey's work from his teachers.

* * *

The doctor waited for a response from his blonde patient who asked quietly 'what is that?' "Mr. Wheeler, you have a condition called Hyperventilation Syndrome. It's often mistaken for asthma but there a difference between the two. HS is triggered by psychological factors where as asthma is not. You can handle it in a few ways like don't panic, because in general symptoms of shortness of breath and tingling not threatening. Try to curb your emotions and try to breathe slowly and relax; if you can't do that, then try a paper bag. Make sure your mouth and nose are closed to restrict the exchange of oxygen and and carbon dioxide; regular exercise can reduce the risk of hyperventilating; and my favorite one of all..." he grinned smugly at Joey " _learn to control your emotions and try to face the problems_."  
Growling, Joey clenched his right fist. "So you're saying... that I developed some syndrome just from constantly becoming angry?!" But all he received was that smug grin still plastered on that doctor's face.

"Have a good day Joey." The green haired doctor turned and walked out the room, leaving behind an angry blonde until a young and excited Mokuba Kaiba burst in seconds afterwards.

"How are you feeling, Joey?" the raven haired boy's gray eyes were full of happiness but worry as well.  
"I'm doing okay, I suppose." Joey ruffled the teen's messy hair, getting a laugh from him. "You know how Seto and I would constantly fight and I would always be so angry at him?" He looked serious from Mokuba's point of view who nodded and urged him to continue. "Well, I never thought something bad from it could happen but it did. I ended up with something called Hyperventilation Syndrome. It's not asthma and that damn doctor said his favorite way for someone to control it is by learning to control their emotions."

Mokuba stared at Joey, gripping the bed rails until his fingers turned white. "So... is it my brother's fault?" Anger and guilt for not stopping their fights could be seen clearly in his eyes.

"Of course not!" Joey breathed, thinking of as many of his and Seto's fights as he could. "I was the one who usually started them and I guess the doctor was right. I really do need to learn to control my emotions, especially my anger." He turned his head to look out the window to see it pouring down rain again. He smiled lightly before hearing the short Kaiba's question.

"Say you return to school, and, for example," Mokuba began nervously "there's a couple of girls hanging on Seto who can't shake them off, what would you do?" He noticed Joey clenching and unclenching his fist so he backed up a few steps from the bed and out of reach.

"If that ever happens, I would shove them away before showing them that he's mine. Of course, I would get in trouble but I wouldn't care. Those sluts need to know to keep their filthy hands off what's mine or they'll pay the price."

 **I had actually looked up the whole Hyperventilation Syndrome. I know it can be caused from excitement and panic and apparently anger as well. Well, I'll work on chapter three soon! Apparently, the word upsettingly is not spelled right or is not a word on FanFic... I know I spelled it right and it's underlined with red...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's going to be a little shorter than the first two. Thought I'd give you guys a heads up. Want me to add something that you want to see in the next chapter or future chapters? Review :)**

The day was finally over; all of his friends had been gone nearly five hours according to the annoying clock on the wall in the room; he was bored out of his god damn fucking mind; his shoulder felt a bit numb and his back was perfectly fine, but, he couldn't help but wait for Seto to come back the next day. The only thing that kept him some company was the heavy rain hitting his hospital window. "Well, I suppose it's not all that boring in here..." Joey whispered to no one as he swung his legs over the bed. He moved to get out but the opening of his door made him pause and turn his head to see who it was.

"Do I have to ask what you're doing trying to get out of bed?" He just stood there in the doorway, staring back into amber eyes.  
"I thought you weren't going to come back until tomorrow." Joey watched as Seto moved towards his bed.  
Seto sat down on the cold sheets before replying. "Yeah, well, I saw something pretty disturbing at school and it won't go away. Plus, I brought some schoolwork for you to do. I let the principal and teachers know you won't be in school for probably a couple weeks."

"Aww man... I've gotta do schoolwork even in the hospital?" The blonde complained while moving to hug his legs.  
"It's better than having to do tons of it when you go back." Seto pulled out Joey's work from his suitcase. All the blonde had to do was some math and a ton of science.  
Curious, Joey asked "By the way, what did you see at school that was so disturbing? I need to know everything that's going on! It'll help keep me from being so bored."

Smiling, Seto decided against telling his lover about the principal and his mother. "I finally sat with your friends and somehow Tristan got two helpings of hamburgers and coleslaw with a side of applesauce. He decided to experiment and mixed applesauce and coleslaw." He wasn't lying about what happened at lunch. The brunette still felt like vomiting just talking about it.

"I guess that is disgusting but not that disturbing. Tristan likes to mix the two sides we always get for some weird reason. I'm gonna have to ask him about it when he comes back. I'm glad you decided to sit with everyone today." A small smile crossed Joey's lips before he looked back towards the window. "I was wondering..." he whispered as he went back to watching the rain. "Did any girls - besides Tea - speak to you?"

"No, but I did set up a meeting with my fan girls to try putting them in their place. It'll be in a month. Hopefully I don't get yelled at or attacked." Seto sighed, hoping Joey wouldn't mind.

Joey stared at him for a second before smirking. "I think that'll be unlikely. I mean, all the girls love you too much to hurt you. Plus, I heard them saying once that they'll just stare at you if you find someone but I won't be so lucky."

"Well I don't want them hurting you because you're with me. Of course the staring will be annoying."

Joey looked back out the window. "I'll most likely get jealous when they watch you. I have to control my anger or I'll never be able to leave this boring place."

Seto responded, while watching his puppy, "I always got jealous when you hung out with Mai. I figured you two would end up dating but it turns out that I was wrong. It's normal for people to get jealous but even if you do, just tell yourself that they aren't the ones who have me; you are."

"But they... I just..." He struggled to word his thoughts carefully. Sighing after giving up on it, Joey asked "Can we do that school work now? I wanna finish it before they make you leave again."

"Yeah," Seto wanted to know what his lover was going to say but he didn't push the issue further. Clearing his throat, he focused on the papers in front of him. "I was able to get your work for the week though I had asked for a whole two week's worth of it instead. It's just math and science. I'll help if you get stuck but I can't give you all the answers."

Joey groaned before facing Seto again. "I can probably do math by myself but I definitely suck at science. If I hadn't been seated behind you, I would've definitely failed by now." He received a curious look but wasn't questioned. "Let's get math done and over with first."

* * *

"Can we go see Joey now?" Yugi begged Tristan. They were all worried for Joey even though their friend was safe now. It was the second time in quite awhile that Joey was being hospitalized. The first time was when Joey faced Marik in the shadow realm and lost during The Battle City finals.

"We have to wait until Seto says they're done with homework." Tristan huffed. "I don't even know why. Maybe we should call Serenity and let her know?"

But Yugi shook his head no. "Joey wouldn't want her to see him like that. He wasn't in this bad of a condition when he got sent to the shadow realm after losing to Marik. I think we should try to talk to his mother. She might come see him."

"No, she doesn't even care about him. Seto told me something today. I don't know if I should even be telling you but he said he saw Joey's mother being fucked from behind by the principal." Tristan paused to see his little friend's reaction.

Yugi had this mixed look of horror and disgust on his face. "That's disgusting! I wish you hadn't told me!"

"Sorry. I thought you should know." He apologized quickly. "Hey, I have an idea. We could take him some food! I'm sure he'd love that!" Yugi nodded happily before heading to the door to get his shoes on.

* * *

The math work wasn't exactly what Joey had expected it to be but he didn't mind. He completed it in ten minutes. "I think that's the fastest I've ever completed an assignment!" He grinned happily.  
"I agree. I didn't think Ms. Dorne would've made it this easy. She always makes it seem complicated when explaining it." Seto placed both of their math papers on the end of the bed.

"Maybe she finally realized that every one of her students hates her because of how hard she makes everything?" Joey tapped his chin with the end of his pencil before asking another question. "How much math work did she give for the week? I know Mr. Boring just talks a lot during English and never gives any work - thank God - and Mr. Loud gives one History assignment every two weeks; but I don't understand why Mrs. Asshole gives tons of science work practically every day!" The blonde could see the amusement in his brunette's bright eyes at the nicknames for their teachers but nothing was said about it. The two teens just smiled before the CEO responded lightly. "She only gave a few assignments. When the teachers handed me not only yours but mine as well, I was surprised. I'm guessing they think I'm not coming in this week either."

Joey grinned excitedly. "Good." He grabbed another math paper from the pile from Seto's suitcase. "Now we can spend more time together!" His grin immediately changed into a smirk and his head turned again to the window when the sound of thunder entered through the window. It was silent for awhile longer before Joey frowned, facing Seto again. "Let's finish as much as we can before you have to go, k?"  
"Yeah..." The brunette whispered, confused about his puppy's constant changing of facial expressions. _'I guess I'll have to ask after we're done. He seems to be avoiding something he doesn't want to talk about right now.'_

How was he going to say it? He couldn't just be like 'hey, Seto, my dad made me watch him have sex so that's why I was good last week'. How would his boyfriend even take it? Wait... boyfriend? They were together now so that meant they were boyfriends, right? Joey didn't realize how frustrated he was until he heard a snap. He stared upsettingly at his broken pencil before sighing heavily and tilting his head back. "Can I ask you something?"

Seto had been watching his lover worriedly since he noticed the distressed look on his face. "Ask away." "We're... boyfriends, right? I mean, we're together now so that means we're in a relationship?"  
"Do you not want to be?"  
Joey jerked his head forward, fire burning in his amber eyes. "Of course I do! I've wanted to be with you for awhile!"  
"Then don't ask such a stupid question." Seto rested his chin in the palm of his hand, staring longingly at his blonde who gawked at him before shaking it off.

Nervous, he said "I don't know how you're going to react to this, but, back in middle school just a few years after meeting Tristan, something happened. It was seventh grade when it started and the main reason I joined a gang." He paused, watching the brunette's calm expression before continuing. "My mom had divorced my dad two years before and I suppose he wanted to 'teach' me some stuff that I was just learning in school. He told me it would help one day and to be honest, it did." He swallowed, thinking back to the first time his father forced him to watch. "He started bringing home hookers once a week. And every time he fucked them, it was mostly from behind because that's what he preferred. The only reason I know how to have sex is because he would force me to observe every single time. I wasn't allowed to look away but I did quite a few times and he would beat me for it; not like he didn't beat me even _if_ I didn't look away or if he wasn't fucking some whore..." Joey once again took in his boyfriend's expression and noticed he looked more than angry. "He stopped last year though, which surprised me. Tristan knows about it but I made him swear on his life not to tell anyone no matter who it was. I thought he would've told you about it when he told you everything else but I guess he wanted me to tell you instead."

Seto was fuming even as he saw Joey's fear on his face. "I'm not mad at you. I swear I'm not." He took a deep breath, his hands clenching and unclenching his pants tightly. "I don't think I can hold myself back any longer if I hear any more!"  
The blonde's fear melted slowly. "Seto," he began softly. "I know it's hard to listen. But I thought that you would've wanted to know. I only have to put up with my dad for about five more months before I turn eighteen, then I'm free to leave." But Seto didn't want his puppy to continue living there. Standing up, pushing the chair back and knocking down his suitcase in the process, the angry yet terrified CEO cupped Joey's cheeks in both hands, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. It was silent as they stared into each other's eyes, wondering what was going to be said in the next few minutes. They stayed that way, Seto taking in Joey's gentle scent and the blonde's worrying amber eyes trying to figure out what his lover was doing. "S - Seto?" He finally spoke up after a minute of silence. "What's wrong?" His voice sounded scared as his face continued to be held in two cold hands.

The brunette heard the scared voice but didn't speak for another few seconds before relaxing his tense body. "I can't stand knowing he's going to abuse you for five more months if I do nothing." He released a heavy sigh. He could see how upset he'd made his lover and he didn't like it. "I know this is way too early to ask but it's the only way to keep myself from going after your father." He watched as Joey's face turned to slight curiosity. "Would you please move in with me?"

 _'What the fuck did he just ask me? Did he just ask me to... move in with him?!'_ Joey could feel tears run down his face, hitting Seto's fingers, as the CEO's blue eyes widened and he held back a choked sob, thinking back to earlier that day when he and Tristan had been talking.

 _"I bet you're still not very happy with me and Tea but I'm sorry for the way I acted on Saturday. Me and Tea wanted to apologize to you for that when you came downstairs. We only acted that way because we didn't think Kaiba actually loved you." Tristan stood at the side of the bed, looking a bit nervous as Joey stared at him.  
"Listen, Tristan." Joey started. "I accept your apology and I will continue being your friend, however, I will also thank you for taking care of my wounds and telling Seto. If you hadn't told him, I don't think I'd have been able to confront him. So, thanks pal." He smiled gratefully at the pointed brunette._

 _Frowning, Tristan looked away before making eye contact. "I know this is probably going to sound cruel but, if you won't let me help you out, then ask Kaiba."_

 _Joey's smile faded. "I want to but I just can't. I don't want you getting hurt, Tristan. As for asking Seto... I don't think I'll be able to. Besides, it's best not to involve him any further in my problems."  
"He ran here with Mokuba! The moment he stepped foot in here, he asked about you, and you're not going to even try getting away from your dad for good? I know you've only got a few months to go until you're birthday, but we all think you need to get out of there _now. _You won't survive much longer if you keep this up, Joey. And I have a damn good feeling that he'll ask you something you can't refuse." Tristan looked a bit pissed but Joey didn't say anything about it. Instead, he asked "what do you think Seto will ask?"  
_

Joey had never received an answer. All he got was a shrug before Tristan said bye and left the room. Hearing Seto's strong voice call his name, Joey blinked once before removing his mask with a smile, shocking Seto again and finally clashing their lips together. His lover's lips felt amazing against his; the light roughness and heat from Seto reminded him of their first time having sex... slightly chapped lips and a hot tongue roaming Joey's mouth while their sweat covered bodies were pressed together and Joey continuously pounding into the sexy man below. But it was short lived when pain began to shoot into his left shoulder. Pulling away, he realized he had moved his arm when moving in to kiss Seto. "And I was really enjoying that too..." He mumbled before seeing his boyfriend's upset look. "I'll be fine after some ice, so don't go blaming yourself." He smiled again, trying to alleviate the brunette's sadness. Joey pressed the button next to his bed to get a nurse in the room so he could have her get him some ice.

"We can finish more work tomorrow, okay?" Seto stepped back just as a male nurse entered. Joey opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when his phone was placed beside him. "I entered my number into your phone so text or call me whenever you're bored."

 _'But, what if I just want to talk or want you to keep me company?'_ Joey picked up his phone and nodded quietly as the other left the room.

* * *

Yugi had received the call that he and Tristan could visit Joey again. But Seto had sounded sad on the phone and when he was asked about it, the tricolored teen got no response. "I guess we'll have to talk to Joey when we bring him his food." They left Burger World and walked to the hospital, carrying a bag of a few burgers and a large soda.  
"What do you think happened between the two of them?" Tristan had his hands in his pockets as the rain continued to pour down on him and Yugi.  
The short teen shook his head, grateful for the raincoat. "I'm not sure but I think Joey's feeling just as upset." He pulled the food close to his chest as they neared the hospital.  
"I'm hoping they didn't get into a fight. Otherwise, I'll have to kick Kaiba's ass." Tristan began running, forcing Yugi to keep with him until they entered the hospital waiting room.

"Excuse me?" Yugi walked up to the front desk. "Do we have time to see Joey Wheeler?"

The receptionist looked up from her computer and smiled lightly. "Visiting hours end at 9:30 so you have about 4 hours."

"Thank you." Tristan and Yugi signed in their arrival time and names before heading to Joey's room.

Pausing at the sliding door to their friend's room, they waited five minutes before heading in, seeing him just staring at his phone, his thumb resting above the call button and a blank look upon his face. "Joey?" Whispered Yugi worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Wiping away the forming tears, Joey looked up at his two friends. "Oh, hey, guys." His voice sounded a little hoarse like he'd been crying. "I'm fine. I'm just not sure how to apologize to Seto for making him think he hurt me. I tried telling him it was my own fault but he refused to believe me. He'll be back tomorrow so we can finish more school work but I want to clear things up now."

Tristan walked up to the blonde and snatched the phone from his hands. "Before we help you out, tell us what happened?"  
Smiling, Joey explained how Tristan had been right that Seto would ask him something. "It wasn't just something too. He - he had asked me to move in with him even though it's so early in our relationship. I couldn't help but nearly begin to cry. I was so happy I removed my breathing mask and kissed him. Unfortunately, I had made a big mistake by lifting my left arm so I had to pull away. I noticed how upset he looked and told him it wasn't his fault but he didn't believe me. He said he'd be back tomorrow and then left after giving me my phone, saying his number was in there if I wanted to talk if I was bored. What if I want him for company though?"  
Tristan, still holding on to the phone, left the room, shutting the door behind him. Yugi, looking at his distressed friend, lifted up the bag of food. "We brought you some real food, Joey."

Outside the room, Tristan pressed the call button, waiting only a few rings for Seto Kaiba to pick up.

 **Sorry for the cliffy guys. I won't be posting another chapter for awhile. I want to or actually more like have to work on a few other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I lied about updating my other stories. I tried updating I was only doing it for you but I've only gotten one paragraph. I was going to update the last updated story which is I was only doing it for you. Unfortunately, I have run out of ideas. I've been thinking a lot about this story so I finally decided to post another chapter. Anyway, on with the story. And one other thing... I totally forgot about Duke! I don't know if any of you noticed or not. I could either say he's in America or Yugi and the gang never met him! Your choice, guys! Enjoy!**

 _"Bored already, puppy?"_ Seto's soft voice shocked Tristan for a moment before he remembered why he was calling.

 _"Not exactly, Kaiba."_

 _"Tristan?"_ The CEO's voice immediately returned to his normal, rough and rude sounding tone. _"Why are you calling me on Joey's phone? Is he alright?"_

Tristan could tell Kaiba was only acting; his voice had a slightly worried intonation to it. _"He'll be fine... physically but he's upset right now. Joey's not happy that you're blaming yourself. It was his fault when he decided to move his left arm, not yours - and don't say it's not his fault either. He did something stupid and knew it was his own doing. So either get back here and talk about it or deal with me kicking your ass!"_

Seto wasn't sure how he would speak to his puppy and he knew he couldn't be beaten by a weakling like Tristan. He sighed, thinking how he would apologize but blaming himself hadn't been the only reason he was upset with himself. So many sexual thoughts had filled his head when Joey kissed him and he felt ashamed for thinking like that. It wasn't right. His lover was in the hospital and he imagined fucking him into the mattress while he was injured. _"I guess I have no choice... I'll be back there in fifteen minutes."_

The spike haired teen gave a relieved smile before quickly hanging up. "Glad that's over... I don't think I would've been able to take anymore of Kaiba's self-blame." _'Better give this back to Joey. He'd probably freak out if he realized it's missing.'_ He opened the door only to see his best friend standing in front of the window, holding on to the IV stand tightly and the air bag a few feet away from him no longer leading to him. Looking over to his other friend, Yugi, he noticed the tri-colored haired teen looked scared as he watched the blonde. "Joey?" The blonde just sighed, watching the rain continue to pour down. "What's wrong, man?"  
"Oh, nothing besides the fact that I'll have to face my father soon. I bet they already called him and probably my mother too. I hate them so much, my mom because she left me and that bastard for everything he did to me! It's obvious they don't love me but I don't really care." Joey smirked as tears fell from his cheeks. "And... he might kill me some day even if I'm far away from him."

It was Yugi who spoke up next, his usually timid voice was strong and powerful. "You have us and Kaiba! You know we'll always be there for you no matter what! It - ." He was unfortunately cut off when Joey began singing.  
"A never ending melody, a song, that just begun  
Flowing down are the tears to the one I cry for, like rolling waves that can't ever reach or meet shore  
Tell me why, every time I look for you I cry?  
Is it too late to reach out? Wandering, I'm constantly asking, how unfair can the world be to me?

I'll never have to worry anymore, it'll always be you and me.  
Hand in hand you guided me, my savior light. On the verge of my last breath, you saved my life.  
For you, I'd naturally put my heart out on the line.  
Eyes lighting up, let's write another story.  
Just the two of us, we'll live in harmony. We will spread our wings and fly." He finished, breathing lightly while still staring out the window until he jumped when familiar arms wrapped around his waist. "Seto?"

"I'm sorry... for upsetting you." He whispered gently. "Thinking I hurt you wasn't the only reason I left."

"What's the other reason? You can tell me later if you want. You don't have to force yourself."

Seto sighed and rested his chin on his boyfriend's good shoulder. "I - I had thought of fucking you and I knew it was wrong to think that way when you're here." He waited for Joey to say something, anything, that would help him feel better. But it seemed like his lover hadn't heard him and he opened his mouth until the blonde asked "Just because I'm injured, you think it's wrong to fantasize about that? I was remembering our first time." Joey nearly giggled in happiness.

"Do you two want us to leave?" Yugi laughed, feeling a tad awkward from watching Joey and Seto talk about their problem.

 _'I totally forgot Yugi and Tristan were still in here!'_ "Whoops! Sorry guys." Joey laughed embarrassingly as Seto turned him around so they were now facing the two other boys. "I was caught up in our conversation that I - !"  
The door slammed open, revealing an over-excited looking man and a woman who just watched on, looking a bit angry for some unknown reason. "Joey!" The man shouted in a happy voice.

But Joey and Tristan both knew better. It wasn't just some random couple that knew him; it was his parents and the only thing Joey could think of was to quickly hide behind his boyfriend and cling to his trench coat. "Seto," he whispered, his voice filled with fear. "Stay here with me, okay? I don't want them here. I knew I'd have to face them but I didn't think it'd be so soon!"  
Seto had known since that morning what Joey's mother had looked like but never his father. He looked to be in his late fourties and his blonde hair was a complete mess and those light amber eyes that had looked at Joey a few seconds ago meant pain and a possible beating. The mother, on the other hand, with her amber eyes and short brown hair as she continued on with that angry look just meant Joey would get yelled at. Being protective and with his anger starting to fill his mind, he told the two teens to go home until tomorrow.

It was quiet a few minutes after the boys had finally, yet reluctantly left, putting Joey's phone on the stand beside the bed. Clearing her throat, Mrs. Wheeler said "Aren't you going home, Mr. Kaiba? I'm sure your company needs you."

"They'll be fine without me for another day or so." Seto stated, knowing he'd have tons of work to do. Grinning a bit sadistically, he said "I didn't really expect you to come see your son. I mean, this morning, you looked like you were really enjoying yourself. I figured you would've gone home with him to finish what you two started." He felt Joey's grip loosen and he knew he was going to be questioned.

Mr. Wheeler just laughed. "Yeah, she hasn't changed one bit since I last saw her." He never cared if she had cheated. To be honest, he had never really loved her to begin with. He had only married her because his parents forced him to after Joey was born.

Ignoring what her ex had just said, Mrs. Wheeler ground out "You shouldn't have even been there in the first place! I was completely embarrassed and - you know what? Forget all that! Just go home so we can deal with our son!"

Joey's breath quickened and his heart felt like it was beating a thousand times a minute. He knew what his mother had meant. After all, she had been the one who had allowed his father to beat him even before they had divorced. Serenity had been kept away until it was over and Joey had lied saying he fell down the stairs or some other excuse to keep her from knowing the truth. _'I can't breathe again, why? I'm not mad. I'm terrified. I want them to go away!'_ His vision was blurry as black spots began to appear. His legs felt weak and he couldn't keep a tight grip on Seto. It seemed his boyfriend sensed what was wrong and turned around as soon as he let go, catching him in the process. Feeling something covering his mouth, he took a deep breath, thinking it was the breathing mask. But he was wrong. It was actually Seto's warm mouth on his, trying to reassure and calm him down.

The heart monitor had alerted Seto that something was wrong. He hadn't been able to reach the mask and neither of Joey's parents would get it for him. So he just did what he hoped would work and listened to the monitor. He breathed into the blonde's mouth, trying to get him to relax. The beeping was finally slowing down and he could feel the boy breathing again. The CEO went to remove his mouth when a hand gripping his hair, stopped him. He would've let Joey continue kissing him if he hadn't needed to breathe himself. He pulled away and stared at Joey with relief. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," responded a happy looking Joey. "I just feel tired now. Thanks for that." He smiled.  
"I'll get the doctor after this, okay?" The blonde just nodded and fell asleep in the brunette's lap.  
"Is he going to be alright?" A female voice broke the comfortable silence and Seto's mood.  
He just looked up at them, wanting to kill them both. It would free his puppy but Serenity wouldn't have anyone to care for her. Sighing, he said "He will be once you two are gone. I don't need either of you ruining him anymore than you already have."

"What do you know? Sure, you're the great Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, but what do you know about him? Aren't you a ruthless and cruel man who doesn't have the time for anyone?" Mr. Wheeler smirked dangerously.

"Are you trying to piss me off? I don't take too kindly to people who physically abuse others." He looked back down at Joey's sleeping form. "I'm taking Joey away and making sure neither of you can touch him... Ever again." His glare was mostly directed towards the blonde's bastard father but his mother seemed to understand what he was saying. It seemed like she opened her mouth to say something but Seto's glare hardened. "Save it! You have no right to speak after letting your ex husband abuse him for years! You didn't even love your son yet he had loved you until you abandoned him. The only reason he took all those beatings was to protect his sister..." _'Sort of reminds me of when Gozaburo wanted to leave Mokuba at the orphanage until I told him I wouldn't go unless he adopted both of us. After that, we were separated from each other for a few years until Mokie stood up against our stepfather and helped me take over the_ _company_...' He gently picked up Joey bridal style, his head resting against his chest as he softly placed the blonde on the hospital cot, making sure the IV was back in place and the breathing mask was on his face again. The swelling in his boyfriend's left shoulder seemed to have gone done some but it would probably take a few more days. "Starting now, I'm having someone staying here to watch over him to make sure you two can't see him. And if you do, I'll file a restraining order against you." He smirked, pulling out his cell to call Roland while watching the two adults in front of him. "I need you to do something for me."

 _'Of course, sir.'_

"I need you to come in and get Joey's insurance and emergency contact information from the front desk. Just lie and say you heard it had to be updated or something like that. Then bring it to my puppy's room."

It was silent a moment before the CEO got a response. _'Yes, sir.'_

Kaiba hung up, turning back to Joey and running his fingers through his messy hair, listening for retreating footsteps. Whispering soothingly in his lover's ear he expressed tenderness. "Don't worry, Joey. I swear on my life I won't ever let anyone scare you or anger you again. I'll do my best. I promise."

* * *

"I was actually kind of scared when Joey's parents showed up." Yugi held his umbrella above his head. "But when Kaiba told us to leave, I knew Joey would be safe."  
Tristan looked down over at his shorter friend. "Same but even though his parents couldn't touch him, that doesn't mean Joey wouldn't be terrified. Didn't you see the look on his face? It looked like he was about to pass out or something."  
"Maybe we should check on him tomorrow?" The tri -colored haired teen asked.  
"Of course we're going to see him tomorrow! Someone's gotta keep him company and Kaiba has to go back to work sometime."

 **Joey's song is a mix of TYER's English covers Owaranai Melody, Angelus, Every Heart, Fukai Mori, Brave Shine, Yoru no Kuni, Akatsuki no Yuna, A/Z, Don't Let Me Down, and Akatsuki no Hana. I couldn't get my sister to read this story because she doesn't like puppyshipping or any other yaoi stories yet she will ship other Yu Gi Oh characters but not read.  
In the eight line of Joey's song, it was supposed to be AZ lighting up but Eyes lighting up sounded better. Plus, I was wondering if I could have some help fixing the song? I know the lyrics need rearranged and doesn't make much sense but I'm having trouble with it.**

 **Are there any plot holes you want me to explain in the next chapter? I got one review and it turns out they said the same thing for like three other of my stories...  
One more thing, I looked up on how to take care of dislocated shoulder and well if you don't take care of it quickly, you're SOL. So in Joey's case he should be but I'm not going to go back and change it because I'm being lazy and I don't want him living with his shoulder like that.**


End file.
